


Melting Weiss

by GayBeau



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bee's Schnees - Freeform, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Bumbleby, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, canon compliant so far, praise and degradation, tw: discussions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBeau/pseuds/GayBeau
Summary: After hearing some concerning sounds from the hotel room next door, Weiss decides it's in her friend's best interest that she conduct a full investigation of Blake and Yang's sex life.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Melting Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it in the tags, this fic contains discussions of abuse. There's nothing big or bad that happens with it, but if you're not in the headspace to even think about it right now, save this fic for another time.

“You’re fucking pathetic.” The words are punctuated with a slap. Yang’s voice can barely be heard through the thick walls of the hotel room, but Weiss is confident in the sounds that she’s hearing from Blake’s room. 

Weiss tosses in her sheets, hugging her legs close to her chest as her mind reels and her stomach twists. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling - this is how she felt when she heard her father strategically manipulate her mother from across the dinner table - it was a feeling she thought she was finally free of. 

_But Yang’s not that sort of person, is she?_ Weiss thought to herself. But no, she couldn’t think like that - she knows better than most that abusers can be masterful at presenting themselves as good people, only showing their true colours to those they target. She has to believe her ears and the evidence, not rely on her heart. Not for this. 

It’s the second night this has happened. The first, she thought the sounds that had awoken her had been a nightmare. Now, she is awake and aware, and fighting with her instincts to kick down the door and run to her friend’s side. If her father has taught her anything, it’s that fighting abuse is far different from fighting a grimm - there is an emotional and intellectual component that can’t be ignored here. The safest thing, for her and for Blake, would be to wait until she could talk to her faunus friend. Besides, she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t afraid and confused. She needs to keep a level head while dealing with this. 

So she lay there, staring into the darkness and listening like a hawk. Through the walls, she didn’t hear too much more. Another slap, and a few degrading words over the course of fifteen or so minutes. These walls were designed to block most noise, so she can’t help anxiously think about the noises she might be missing. 

Silence deafens her for the hour following that, as she struggles against her restlessness. It’s nearly midnight, and they were expected at breakfast by six. She would be more effective at handling this while well rested. 

Needless to say, the next morning she was not feeling the most energised. 

***

Breakfast has the same atmosphere as usual. The members of team RWBY and their extended family sit around the table, scoffing Ren’s pancakes and cracking jokes. Even Qrow is smiling and getting in on the banter. Weiss, however, is dead silent, staring at Blake and Yang across the table with a burning intensity to match Yang’s semblance. 

The couple sat together, Yang’s arm around Blake, Blake occasionally offering Yang a fork of the food she’s neglecting with all the chatter. Nothing seems out of place, but surely with enough concentration, Weiss will be able to pick up something. So she glares at Yang with her sleepless eyes, searching for any hint of evil, and finding none. 

Weiss was so focused on this imposter disguised as a friend, that she didn’t notice Blake staring back until she felt a light kick to the shin, causing her to jump back into reality. She looked at Blake, and the faunus gave her a concerned, questioning look. 

She doesn’t get a chance to respond before Nora interrupts, slamming her hands down onto the table and causing dishes to bounce and clatter. “The Nora train is leaving the station! First stop, snack run. Second stop, clothes shopping. Third stop, Shade academy! Who's coming?”

“Shouldn’t we be meeting with Theodore first? Mission and all,” Jaune asked. 

“Can’t do important stuff on an empty stomach!” Nora replied, grabbing her hammer and heading towards the door. 

“We just ate,” Ren pointed out with a sigh and a shake of the head. 

The large group stood up, grabbing their equipment and heading out the door. Blake, however, stayed put. “Actually, I was thinking I’d check out the library, see if there’s any information I can find. I’ll catch up with you all later,” she said, pressing a kiss to Yang’s cheek in farewell. 

“I’ll go with you,” Weiss said, a little too quickly, before clearing her throat. “I mean, I’m from Atlas. I’d prefer to go somewhere with air conditioning until I adjust.”

Yang shrugged. “Suit yourselves, I’ll bring you two back something that won’t immediately melt.”

Blake smiled as she watched her girlfriend and her friends vacate, clearing the dishes from the table with the help of a nervous Weiss. Once the door was shut and the two friends were alone, Blake turned her attention back to her teammate.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” She asked, her eyebrow raised inquisitively. 

Weiss took a deep breath, steeling herself for the difficult conversation to come. “Blake, are you safe?”

Blake’s ear twitched as she narrowed her eyes, trying to decipher Weiss’s intentions. “Weiss, we’re being followed across the world by an army of grimm. I need you to be more specific.”

“With Yang. Is she… Is she hurting you?” She asked, her hands white as she fought against her instincts to leap forward and grip Blake in a hug, or to show weakness and uncertainty. 

“What?” Blake asked, almost choking out the question. Her ears flatten slightly. “No, why would you think that?”

_Oh no_ , Weiss thought, _she’s protecting Yang. This might be difficult._ “The last two nights I’ve heard her saying cruel things to you, slapping you. Blake, I’m sorry to bring up such an awful thing, but I can help you. I promise I won’t let her hurt you again.” She stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Blake’s shoulder. She didn’t want to invade Blake’s space, but Weiss _needs_ her to know that she’s safe here.

Blake’s eyes went wide, and her face turned from white to a sickly pale, then to a bright red. Hands flew up to cover her burning face. “Oh, Weiss,” she mumbled, shaking her head. She grabbed Weiss’s wrist and led her to sit with her on a nearby couch. 

The faunus took a deep breath, smiling meekly at her friend. “Weiss, I’m so sorry you overheard that. I understand that without context, that would be very disturbing. Brothers, this is embarrassing. We thought we were being quiet.” 

It was Weiss’s turn to be confused. “I don’t understand?”

“Yang wasn’t-” Blake bit her lip as she considered her words. “We were… playing. You know..”

Weiss furrowed her brow. She doesn’t know. 

Blake read the confusion on Weiss’s face and sighed. Her cheeks were so red Weiss could feel their heat, even in Vacuo’s already hot air. “Sometimes, when Yang and I have sex, I like Yang to take control and to… to hit me, and call me names. It’s entirely consensual. In fact I… I was the one who initiated it.”

_She really believes this is her fault, that she likes it! Yang must have her hooks in deep._ Weiss held one of Blake’s hands in her own, hoping that they were steadier than she felt. “Blake, honey, don’t blame yourself. She’s twisted your mind to make you think you enjoy this.”

Blake yanked her hand away, her flustered look turning to one of frustration. “No, Weiss. This isn’t abuse. This isn’t like Adam. It’s just kinky sex. Yang always makes sure that I’m safe, and she takes great care of me.”

This was uncharted territory for Weiss. She wasn’t naive, she knew about sex and of some of the less vanilla practices. But she also knew that Blake had been taken advantage of in the past, and she was very protective of her faunus teammate. And, well, she didn’t _quite_ get the concept of BDSM.

“That can’t be healthy though, can it? Yang clearly enjoys hurting you, and getting hurt is getting hurt, whether you allow it or not.” She paused, watching as her friend became even more reserved, her ears folding back down. “I’m sorry, Blake, I’m just worried. You’re my friend, and I can’t sit by and watch you get hurt. I refuse to.”

There’s a hint of a smile on Blake’s face as their eyes meet. It’s similar to the look Blake gives Yang sometimes, when she does something true to her character, something soft or kind. It made Weiss’s heart skip a beat, being looked at with such a gentle gaze. It was still hesitant, but her shoulders seemed to relax a little.

“Thank you, Weiss. It’s good to know I have a friend like you,” she stopped to consider for a moment. “But I am serious. What’s happening between Yang and I, it really is filled with love. If it would help, I could ask Yang if you can watch one night, so that you can see that I’m safe.”

Weiss considered it for a time. It would be the only way she could know for sure. “That sounds acceptable. Let me know when you have discussed?”

“Wait, really?” Blake asked, apparently a bit shocked that Weiss would agree to such a thing. ‘I-I mean, yes. I will. Good.” Her blush reignited as she stood, grabbing her gear. “We-we should probably get to the library.”

***

Silence lay thick between the two as they entered the library. In fact, they were so quiet during their walk, the library’s quiet atmosphere almost felt loud in comparison. They climbed the stairs to the second level, which was dedicated to non-fiction. Blake immediately marched to the section on grimm, and while Weiss trailed, she noticed a sign out of the corner of her eye. 

‘ _Sexuality and Gender_ ’ the section was titled. Normally, Weiss wouldn’t think twice about the materials in there - she was quite confident in her identity, but perhaps there was something that could be learned from there about her friend’s experiences. 

She turned to inform Blake she would catch up with her shortly, but the woman had disappeared. 

Scanning the shelves, she looked for anything that might indicate a related subject. The first that she picked up was called ‘ _Showing you the Ropes_ ’, which frankly seemed a bit on the nose. The second was named ‘ _Playing well with Others’,_ to which Weiss rolled her eyes. People really can’t talk about sex without a joke, can they? Then her eyes fell to one titled ‘ _BDSM Basics’,_ perfect, just the type of book she was looking for. She went ahead and picked it up, as well as a couple of titles on more specific practices, such as one for bondage, one for pain, and one for domination and submission. She also thought best to pick up a large book on geography in which to hide these books within whilst reading. 

A pile of books in hand, she made her way to the section Blake would be studying in, and took a seat nearby. She allowed herself a moment to feel guilty for not assisting, but she knew she would hardly be of use anyway - not with her mind in the state it is, still reeling from the pair’s earlier discussion. It would be better for her to focus on keeping her teammates safe by investigating this strange practice, at least until it settled her mind. 

An hour had passed, and Weiss had started to realise that this was an absolutely terrible idea. After researching the role of the dominant and general rules of safety and consent, she realised she was foolish. With the context explained, she had no doubt in her mind that Blake was safe with Yang… But she was also growing curious. Not that she’d admit that, not even to herself. No, instead she thinks _I’ll just have to go through with this, just in case. Better safe than sorry!_

Another hour and a half later, and she was so engrossed with this section on the psychology of submitting, that she noticed her breath had started to quicken slightly, and she began to squirm in her chair. 

“Learn anything?” Blake said as she suddenly appeared over her. 

Weiss jumped, quickly tilting the geography book to hide what she was really reading. Her teammate couldn’t have seen what was hiding, right? “Oh, there you are! No, I’m- I’m mostly just trying to get a lay of the lands.”

Blake nodded, a slight smirk on her face. Damn it, she was caught. Not only that, it appeared she’d regained her confidence, not a trace of the flustered faunus Weiss had witnessed before. “Right. Well, I haven’t been able to find anything about the new grimm we discovered back in Mantle, but I have found information about some that seem to stick to Vacuo. There’s some scary stuff out here.”

“Ready to head off then?” Weiss asked, attempting to shut the large book, before realising that doing so would require revealing her true reading material. Whether Blake really had seen it or not, she wasn’t simply going to flaunt it! So she reopened the book and waited for an appropriate moment.

“Yeah, I think so. Yang called a minute ago and said they were nearly done at the academy. The plan is to get some rest, do some training, then meet up with team CFVY and SSSN for dinner,” she lists off. Then her voice changes in tone, the edge of her lips tugging upward. “Want a hand returning those books?”

“That’s alright! How about I just meet you downstairs?” Weiss suggested, shooing her friend. 

Blake let out a very Yang-like snort. “Sure you can,” she said, leaving Weiss to her shame. 

Brothers, Yang’s clearly rubbed off on Blake. Her confidence had become somewhat more cocky. On one hand, good for her. She suits it. On the other, _ugh_. 

***

When the pair returned, Weiss had barely made it through the door before an arm wrapped around her neck and golden locks filled her face. 

“Oh hello, Weiss! Let’s have a chat, shall we?” Yang calls, leading Weiss down the hallway. Weiss can faintly hear the sound of Blake chuckling behind her. That traitor! The couple had clearly devised a trap! 

Before she could even get a word in, Yang was shutting the door to her room, looking Weiss up and down in a manner similar to how Nora eyes her stack of pancakes - like she’s about to eat her alive.

“So Blake told me an interesting story over the scroll today,” the blonde smirked, voice low and sultry. “You really into enforcing safe sex, huh? That’s ok, I have no doubts that we’ll be up to code, so I have no issues if you wanna take a look.”

Weiss gulped as Yang approached her, slow, like a predator towards its prey. When they were mere inches apart, she paused, bending down… and picked up a notebook and pen from her bag. 

“Right, first we need to discuss likes and limits,” she said as she scribbled a chart onto the paper, urging Weiss to take a seat with her. 

“What on-” Weiss began, realising with a churning stomach that she was disappointed by the sudden switch in tone. Her heart was racing and her thoughts scrambled. What had just happened to her? 

“Are you still on board for what you and Blake talked about? ‘Cause if so, negotiation is non-negotiable,” Yang said, adding her signature wink to lighten the tone. 

Weiss gulped. Maybe she should reconsider this. They wouldn’t think less if she pulled- shit, she’s already nodding. “I am,” she said with a certainty that she definitely didn’t retain. “What do we need to discuss?”

Yang gave her a bright smile. “Well, let’s start with what Blake and I usually do, and you tell me if any of it sparks your interest or makes you uncomfortable. Sound good?” Weiss nods. “The main stuff we do is pretty common kink stuff. There’s power exchange, usually with me in charge.” She flashes a cocky grin. “Sometimes we mess around with impact, bondage, degradation stuff - Blake likes it when I talk down to her - and occasionally sensory stuff. This all sounding ok so far?”

Weiss nods. 

“Right, and anything piquing your interest?”

Weiss shakes her head, “I have no interest in this sort of thing, I am purely doing this out of concern for Blake’s wellbeing, thank you.”

“Right,” Yang drawls. “Well, we’ll just keep it to those things for now, huh? If you think of anything from that list you’d rather not hear, let me know. And I’ll give you a heads up if I’m considering anything else. Now, safe word. Would you prefer to use the traffic light system or what Blake and I already use?”

“ _I_ won’t be needing a safe word!” Weiss said, definitely a little too defensively. 

“ _Weiss_ ,” Yang scolded, her tone authoritative. Was it getting hot in here?

“Fine. Just tell me what you two use,” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Ok. The word we use is ‘sunflower’. Say that, and we stop everything, no questions asked, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Weiss said, intending to mock her teammate. However, the smirk she got in reply threw her off guard, like an expertly placed parry, she felt herself feeling the effects of her own blow. 

“Good. One more thing; I’d like to tie you up.”

“Excuse me?”

Yang stands, then leans over the white-haired and red-faced Atlesian huntress. “You’re joining to look, not to touch. This is about Blake and I, right? We can’t have you getting in our way.” Yang said in a low voice as she gently tucked a stray strand of white hair behind Weiss’s ear. “Complain, and I’ll be sure to add a gag.”

Weiss could feel her pupils dilating as she stared into those stunning lilac eyes, breathing in Yang’s scent. She didn’t dare make a sound, fearing the noise that threatened to escape her throat. She simply nodded. 

“Cool. Seems like you’re pretty invested in Blake’s safety, so how about we pencil you in for… say in an hour’s time? Two?” Yang said as she leaned back, tone shifting back to normal. 

“Today?” Weiss blurted out in panic. 

“You think you can last any longer?” Yang said, a rhetorical question, as she made her way out of the room. “Besides, I want to see the Ice Queen melt.”

Then she was gone, leaving Weiss in Yang’s room, head spinning and heart racing. What had she signed up for? And why was she excited?

  
  
  


***

The next two hours were torture, utter torture. The whole group were outside, training, trying to get used to fighting in the sand, and Weiss would have had a bad time with this even if she wasn’t being tormented by Yang and Blake. 

In her practice duel against Ruby, she couldn’t manage to get a single hit in. Her mind was in the bedroom, trying - without permission, she might add - to play out every possible scenario that could occur. Every way she could be tied, every word Yang might whisper, every sound Blake might make. And every time she thought she’d successfully pushed those dirty thoughts aside, there they were, giving her little suggestive looks, and just _existing._ She’d always known that her teammates were attractive, but they were her _teammates_ , so she never even tempted a look. In fact, she was incredibly dedicated to not sexualising women. But Yang was _sweating_ and a bead of moisture was trailing down her chest, and so was Weiss’s eyes. 

Sand suddenly filled her mouth as she was struck to the ground by the hilt of Crescent Rose, and she was left spitting and coughing up the desert floor. 

“Ah! Weiss! Are you ok?” Ruby cried out, dropping her scythe in favour of helping her friend off the ground. “You always block that move.”

“Yes, I- I guess I’m simply struggling to adjust to the new environment,” Weiss said.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “But you didn’t even move, you just…”

“Hey, sis!” Yang bound from nowhere. “Got a minute?” 

Weiss gratefully took that as an opportunity to leave. She headed to the shade provided by the hotel and took a seat on the bench, taking a much-needed chug of water from her bottle. 

“Thirsty, huh?” Blake asked, appearing beside her. Weiss didn’t reply, in favour of drinking. Blake smirked and leaned in close. “Meet us in Yang’s room in ten minutes. Go clean up and refill your water. And if you’ve changed your mind, that’s ok, you don’t need to justify it.” Her voice faltered a bit, and Blake bit her lip in consideration of her next words. “I- I do hope you come, though. And we hope you don’t _just_ get satisfaction in my safety.”

Blake gave Weiss a smile, her golden eyes shedding warmth like the sun. As she left, Weiss stood and shakily made her way towards the restroom. As she made herself presentable, a horrifying realisation washed over her. She was _attracted_ to Yang and Blake. This was a dangerous game to play, and while Weiss was often calculating when it came to risks, for some reason, she didn’t seem to care. Analysing the situation properly could come later. 

Weiss took a moment to evaluate herself in the mirror, give herself an affirming nod, before making her way down the hall to Yang’s bedroom. She raised her chin and straightened her back, shifting her face to one that may be appropriate of a health and safety inspector - neutral and observant. She knocked twice, channelling fake confidence into her body language.

The door swung open almost immediately, and Weiss was dragged inside with haste, and the white-haired woman felt a little bit of her confidence left behind at the door. 

It was much dimmer in here, much of the light coming from candles and soft projections of light from a scroll. The room was noticeably more tidy than it had been several hours before, with the room seemingly barren save for the double bed, chair, and desk. The desk itself had a few items on it; rope, lubricant and toys of all shapes and sizes - some of which Weiss had no clue the function of.

Blake leaned against the bed, wearing a silky black gown, tied at the front. One of her arms clung the other, and her eyes were downcast, though they attempted to meet Weiss’s in a smile. It was adorable. Meanwhile, Yang had just let go of Weiss’s arm and was standing back to rake her eyes over her guest. The blonde wore a similar gown, though purple and the front left untied, revealing her underclothes and muscle. The way she’s standing, towering over Weiss with relaxed confidence, causes her to lose focus on her own body language.

“Glad you could make it,” Yang said, stepping back and retrieving a length of rope from the desk. “You still on board? You can say no to any or all of this.”

Weiss feels a lump in her throat growing. “Yes, this- this is fine. All of it.” 

“Good. And if you feel uncomfortable at any point, what do you say?”

“Sunflower,” Weiss responded. 

Yang smiled, then signalled for Weiss to take a seat on the chair, which was facing the bed. “And do you have any questions before we begin?”

Weiss considered it for a moment. Perhaps there were some things she should pause to think about, to clarify. “You know how to use that?” She starts with, nodding to the rope.

There’s a brief smirk. “Yeah, of course. Don’t worry, I’ll triple-check that everything's done safely, and there’s some safety scissors on the desk. And you let me know if anything feels off. Anything else?”

“This-” Weiss takes in a deep breath. “This doesn’t make either of you uncomfortable, does it? I would hate to cause any distress in your relationship or the team or-”

Yang let out a snort. “Easy there, Weiss. We wouldn’t have invited you along if we weren’t confident that it’d be fun for all of us, even if your intention was to keep Blake safe. Blake and I love each other, and we’re happy to share that with you. This isn’t happening without a lot of communication between us, ok? Frankly, I’ve been hoping something like this would happen, and I think it’s fair to say Blake has too.” 

Weiss felt herself flushing and looked away. So much for the fake confidence, that idea slipped through the cracks like the desert sand in her fingers. 

Blake gripped Weiss’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, she’s going to take good care of us.”   
  


“Damn right. You two ready?” Yang asked, stepping up to the chair. Weiss and Blake both nodded. 

With a smile, Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon opening them, Weiss felt as if the air had changed, as if the atmosphere had shifted. Yang’s eyes were darker, and maybe even a little bit red. When she opened her mouth, her tone was commanding. “Hands behind your back.”

Energy raced down her spine as she took in those words like she’d had lightning dust injected directly into her veins. It wasn’t as if Yang had never used that tone before, but that combination of words and intent made Weiss feel light-headed. Oh Brothers, she was not going to last before combusting. 

“Baby, be good and tie her ankles,” Yang said as she started tying Weiss’s wrists together.

Blake got down on her knees in front of her, which twisted Weiss’s stomach into a mess of knots. She was so beautiful like that, staring up at her with eyes as warm as the sun. 

The two worked quickly on tying her bonds. Her wrists were held behind the back of the chair, her ankles tied to the chair’s legs, and her knees tied to the chair’s arms. Each binding was tested by Yang, who slipped two fingers between the skin and rope to check it was loose enough. Weiss clung on to the part of her brain that said _yes, good. That’s one point for safety._

Once Yang was satisfied, she gave Weiss a sadistic smirk, then turned to her partner. “Alright babe, let’s give our guest here a show. Get on the bed and kneel for her.”

Blake moved with slow and quiet obedience. She positioned herself before Weiss, her knees spread apart. There was practice behind her posture, Weiss could see the way she consciously curved her back and rested her hands on her thighs. 

Yang crawled her way behind her girlfriend, resting one hand on her shoulder and using her metallic hand to teasingly pull the black hair to the side and press a trail of kisses and light bites of Blake’s neck. Bake shivered, biting her bottom lip as Yang slowly undid the silk belt keeping Blake’s robe closed. 

As the silk pooled onto the bed, Weiss’s breath caught. It’s not like Weiss was surprised by Blake’s beauty, but she was not ready to see all of it at once. She had breasts that Weiss were sure would be a perfect fit for her hands, nipples standing to attention. Goosebumps trailed down her chest to meet the soft muscle of her stomach. And wow, she was wet between the legs, inner thighs glistening slightly. Weiss had to force herself to breath. 

“Stunning, isn’t she?” Yang asked rhetorically, seeing the look on Weiss’s face. Her hands wrapped around Blake and groped her breasts possessively. “And all of this belongs to me.”

The pair lost themselves in each other for a moment. Yang’s metal hand traced Blake’s body, every part of her that she could reach, while her left arm gripped her black hair near the roots, tugging her head to make way for Yang’s mouth biting and kissing at Blake’s neck.

Weiss expected this kind of thing to feel off to her. She doesn’t much like the idea of one person belonging to another. But to see Blake enthusiastically give herself up to Yang, sharing sounds of pleasure through parted lips and her aura buzzing… Suddenly it didn’t seem so bad.

Squirming in her seat, Weiss understood why Yang had decided on tying her knees to the armrests. No matter how she positioned herself, she couldn’t rub her legs together, couldn’t find any friction to relieve herself. She glared at Yang, who met her eyes with a dark grin. 

“Getting a little frustrated there, huh Weiss? We’ve hardly even started yet.” Yang’s left hand traced down Blake’s front and dipped between her girlfriend’s legs. Weiss could _hear_ the wet. “Blake, baby, think you can keep your eyes on Weiss for me?”

Blake shuddered but nodded. “Y-yes, Miss,” she said breathlessly. 

“See Weiss, Blake doesn’t often like to be seen, but eye contact drives her absolutely crazy when she’s vulnerable,” Yang explained as Weiss locked on to those clouded golden eyes. She didn’t really understand, but she could see it taking effect, and it was affecting her too. “Her watching you watch her… Forcing her to acknowledge that she’s being seen, to participate in you seeing her. Tell our guest how much you like it, Blakey.”

“Yang!” Blake whined, the red on her face rising in her chest as well. Yang tweaked her nipple in warning, and Blake took a second to compose herself. “I… I really like it.”

“Come on baby, you know the rules,” Yang warned before biting roughly at Blake’s shoulder. Weiss almost opened her mouth to protest the abuse, but the sound Blake made was so erotic it erased the words in her mouth. A second later, she couldn’t even remember why her mouth was hanging open. “Are you a bad girl? Am I going to have to show Weiss how I punish you?”

Blake was panting, struggling to hold eye contact with Weiss. “I- Fuck, I love seeing you watch me getting dominated, Weiss. I-is that ok? Do you like watching me?”  
  


Every muscle in Weiss’s body tensed. She clenched her fists and her toes, testing the restraints that held her down. There was a slight burning pain against her wrists and she twisted, but that was the only relief she would feel. She wasn’t entirely sure what she would do if she was free - reach out to touch Blake? Hide? Touch herself? She didn’t know if she loved or hated each of those ideas. 

Blake and Yang were staring at her, waiting for her to answer. And she _knew_ the answer, but to say it would just feel so… vulnerable. Was she strong enough, as strong as Blake, who allowed herself to be so vulnerable without fear? 

“I…” Fuck it. Why not? “I do.”

“Ah ah, full sentences,” Yang teased. 

Weiss barely had the strength to roll her eyes. “Fine. I do enjoy watching you, Blake. You’re… You’re beautiful.”

Blake’s breathing hitched at that compliment, which Yang had emphasised with a squeeze to the breast and two digits sliding inside. The sound of Blake being touched, absolutely dripping, had Weiss almost jealous. 

“Fuck, Yang, I’m so-”

“Good. Look Weiss in the eyes as you cum, baby,” Yang purred. 

The sound Blake made with her release was almost enough to make Weiss break her ropes, if just to finally get some friction between her legs. Weiss was so far gone that she didn’t even care how instinctual she was becoming, how much the need was controlling her. She doesn’t want to know what she would do in exchange for some relief if offered.

Yang stroked Blake’s hair as the faunus came down from her high. “Good girl,” she whispered. “You think you can handle some more?”

Blake nodded. 

“Good, because I’m afraid Weiss wants a thorough check of my practices. I think we need to show her how I punish you.”

A whimper came from Blake’s throat, though it wasn’t full of fear like Weiss might have expected. In fact, it was a little needy. 

“Mhmm, I know. You’ve been so good, but sadly Weiss demands it,” she sighed dramatically. “That’s ok, I’m sure you can get even later.” She winked at Weiss. “So Weiss, do you wanna see her face or her ass?”

“I… I can’t possibly…” 

“Sure you can, Snow Angel.”

Blake gave Weiss a reassuring smile.

“I… Suppose I should examine your technique.” Weiss said, but Yang didn’t move. She sighed. “I want to see her rear.”

Yang snickered. “Come on, Weiss, say it!”

“Say what?” 

“Ass.” Yang said, and Blake giggled. 

“You are _so_ immature. But fine, if you must play your games. _Ass_.” The sound felt so foreign on her tongue, she had to spit it out. 

Yang chuckled to herself as she tugged Blake to reposition. The faunus raised her ass in the air, arching her back and hiding her face in the bedsheets. 

“Blake’s often very obedient, so she doesn’t need this often,” Yang explained as she lightly rubbed Blake’s ass. “But she does sometimes want it.” 

She raised her left hand up and brought it down again with a loud clap. Blake hissed but didn’t seem to be in too much pain. 

“I didn’t think I’d be into this at first, but it’s fun,” Yang said as she continued to spank her girlfriend at a slow but unpredictable pace. “I live to see that dazed look in her eye, and to help her lose control.” She gave one more smack before lifting herself off the bed and collecting a handful of items from the desk. “And to know that I’m in control, that my hot head isn’t all that I am.” On her way back to the bed, she stopped by Weiss to check that her hands and legs weren’t going cold and that the rope was still secure.

“Have you ever used your semblance in bed?” Weiss found herself asking.

“We save that for special occasions,” Yang said, before climbing back to her position on the bed. She put her supplies down, but kept one implement - a riding crop. 

Yang got back to business, alternating ass cheeks and teasing her girlfriend with gentle strokes to throw her off. Weiss watched as she wriggled and squirmed, and even found amusement when she flinched away from a fake-out. 

“As well as this, she also likes scratching, biting, choking - and don’t worry, I know how to do it safely. Really, I think Blake just likes to be taken, isn’t that right sweety?” 

Blake mumbled a meek reply, to which Yang gives her a hard smack. 

“What was that?” Yang asked.

“Y-yes Miss. I like feeling you use me.”

Weiss burned at the words. Watching Blake take a spanking was one thing, but hearing how much she _wants_ it. She can feel the sheer need in each shaking breath the faunus takes. Weiss should see it as weak or even misguided, but instead she was drooling like Zwei. 

“10 more strikes, baby, then I’m going to fuck you into the mattress. How’s that sound?” Yang asked. 

“Fuck, please!” Blake groaned. 

Yang didn’t hold back quite so much these last few strikes, but Blake was practically begging for them each time Yang paused, and by the end of it all, Blake’s ass was as red as Ruby’s hood. Yang took a moment to rub some lotion on it, then gently helped her girlfriend turn over. 

“How’re you feeling?” She asked, her tone turning soft again.

“M’good,” Blake replied, reaching up to caress Yang’s cheek. 

“Good. You’ve been so good. But are you ready to be my desperate slut?”

Blake swallowed thickly. “I’m always desperate for you, Yang.”

Yang stripped off her own robe, then took a moment to play around with a device, which Weiss quickly realised was a strap-on with a yellow dildo. Once it was secure around her hips, she grabbed at Blake’s hips and roughly dragged her into her desired position - with Weiss at their side and able to see their bodies’ full-lengths. 

It did not take long before the yellow cock was buried inside Blake, squelching noises informing Weiss that the faunus was very much ready for it. Yang moved with fervour, not worrying so much about the rhythm or form, only concerning herself with the heat between them. 

“Fuck,” Blake cursed, pressing a hand against Yang’s tensing arm muscles. “More, please.”

And Yang was more than happy to oblige. She held Blake down with her own body as she roughly pounded into her. They both became a mess of sweat and each other as each struggled against physics to get even closer, to push even deeper, as if they were trying to fuse and become one. Blake sobbed and begged, her words broken, but her intention clear. Yang slipped a hand between them and Blake came once again. 

They stayed intertwined for a few moments, Yang stroking Blake’s face with eyes so full of love that even Weiss felt she might drown in it. 

“Brothers, Blake. You’ve gone and worked me up. Think you got enough left in ya to eat me out?” Yang asked once Blake’s breathing returned to normal. 

“I suppose I owe you,” Blake said with a sloppy grin. 

“You’re so good, baby. You’re amazing,” Yang grinned back. “Can you lie on your back for me, head pointing towards Weiss?”

Blake turned over to look at Weiss, and the sudden acknowledgement made Weiss stiffen. She’d been so caught up in watching these two, that it almost felt disconnected. Only now did she realise that she’d been sitting with a slack jaw, impossibly wet, and staring with wide eyes. She must look like an absolute pervert. Blake smiled, eyes lidded, as she moved into position.

Yang was quick to strip off her underwear and mount Blake’s head, and Weiss noticed that Yang was near dripping as she hovered above her girlfriend’s head. 

As she slowly lowered herself down, she apparently decided that it was her turn to make eye contact with Weiss. While Blake’s golden eyes were full of shy desire, Yang’s were full of a fiery lust, and Weiss felt herself melt under them. And as if that wasn’t enough, Yang had to put on a _show._

While she rocked against Blake’s mouth, she let out hums of approval and traced her hands over her own body. She _knew_ she was hot. One hand dipped down to tease her own clit, and she moaned as she held the gaze of her tied up guest. “So Weiss, you been - ah - having a good time?”

Weiss glared ice daggers into Yang. Surely, that ice was heated, but the intent was what mattered. 

“Come on, Weiss. You can stop pretending this has all been about Blake’s safety. It’s ok, you’re allowed to be turned on.” She paused to moan as Blake sucked on her clit. “Ah, fuck. Blake, you’re so good.” She turned back to Weiss, a little less focused now. “I know you’re enjoying this. You want to join in so bad.” 

Weiss looked down. She couldn’t hold that fiery gaze anymore, but she also couldn’t turn her eyes completely away from the scene. 

“You don’t need to be ashamed. I want you to join in too,” Yang said, stretching her arm out to rest on the chair’s armrest. The blonde looked the woman up and down, searching her almost. “Please, tell me you want it too.”

That was it. That little piece of desperation from _Yang_ all but shattered her. That look in her eyes… No one’s looked at her like that before. “I want it.”

Yang came, moaning Weiss’s name, and Weiss knew that definitely would need to change her underwear before seeing anyone outside this room.

It took a few minutes for Yang to stop shaking and regain her senses. She leaned down and gave Blake the deepest, most passionate kiss she’d ever seen them share. Any other time she would have teased them for it, but now she just felt the high of their love. 

Yang scooped Blake up and placed her under the blankets, retrieving a nearby glass of water and forcing Blake to at least take a sip. “You going to be ok here for a minute while I undo Weiss?” She asked, running gentle fingers through Blake’s hair. 

“Mhmmm,” Blake nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling into the blankets.

Yang made quick work of the rope, and when they were all undone, Weiss felt almost too shaky to stand. 

“You good there?” Yang teased. 

“Yes… Thank you. That was very enlightening,” Weiss said, straightening her back and rubbing her wrist. “I will see you at dinner, then.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it there, Princess. Aftercare is non-negotiable.”

“But I wasn’t-” Weiss argued.

Yang shook her head, then scooped the Atlesian huntress up into her arms. “You were part of the scene, you get snuggles.” She let the woman down beside Blake, who immediately abandoned the blankets she was cuddling in favour of Weiss. 

Weiss grumbled, but her heart wasn’t in it. Blake was warm and soft, and Yang was tucking herself in beside them too, creating a little Weiss sandwich. 

“I’m sorry I only planned enough to get Blake and I off, Weiss,” Yang mumbled, her mouth resting just under Weiss’s ear as she nuzzled into her neck. “Honestly, didn’t think you’d get so into it.”

“What! I wasn’t into it!” Weiss defended meekly.

“Sure, sure. That’s why I can feel you rubbing your legs together right now,” Yang pointed out. 

Weiss huffed, and Blake giggled. 

“So sleepy,” Blake said. “But want…” She drew herself closer to Weiss, staring into her with wide eyes. “Can I? Just-”

“Please,” Weiss pleaded. 

Blake pulled Weiss in close and pressed a soft, long kiss to her mouth. It was needy, but Weiss could feel how tired Blake was. Weiss’s heart was full and overflowing as she pulled away.

“Heh, I won,” Blake grinned, eyes sealed shut again as she pressed herself close to Weiss.

“That’s fine, you can have the first kiss. I’m gonna make her cum first.” Yang said.

“I’m sorry, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to see more of this, I am more than happy to continue. I have some ideas about what could happen next. Let me know if you'd like that! If not, I think this works fine on its own. 
> 
> This is also my first RWBY fic, and I'm terrified I got some characterisation wrong. Let me know if you have any feedback?


End file.
